The Various Shenanigans of Karakura High School
by Nehh Loves You
Summary: Ichigo and company are normal high schoolers with normal lives. Well, as normal as any teenagers life can get. GrimmIchi. T for my potty mouth and sexual innuendos. AU. Done!
1. Stripper Flamingos

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Boo

Pairings: Ichigo x Grimmjow, Urahara x Yoruichi, Renji x Byakuya

Warning: MxM, horrific language, suggestions of sex, bad writing, typos, OOCness, boy kissing, prank calls, bad British accents, lying, cheating, angst, drama, strippers, coke spikers, violence if you're a wimp, fluff. Don't like, don't read.

**

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki leaned against the wall of Karakura High School, not wanting to sit on the scorching cement. His right foot was also placed on the building, rather close to his behind. A spiral notebook rested on his thigh as he wrote furiously in its pages. Around him stood a circle of friends. Namely, Sado Yasutora, Uryuu Ishida, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was seated under a tree not ten feet away, engrossed in a heated argument with his peers. Well, actually... peer. His group consisted of Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tousen, Sousuke Aizen, and Ulquiorra Schiffer, but the only one partaking in the discussion was Gin. They were talking animatedly, food falling from their mouths, and every so often one of them would gesture oh, so obviously in Ichigo's direction. The rest of the crowd only rolled their eyes and sighed, or gave the occasional glare.

"What are they talking about?" Uryuu nodded towards Grimmjow and company.

"Why do you care?" Renji folded his arms across his chest. "They're all just a bunch of—"

"Normally, I wouldn't, but they keep pointing over here." Uryuu sighed as Grimmjow rose from his place in the grass, Gin soon following suit. "Can't they stay over there? I really don't want to listen to anymore of Grimmjow's 'humor.' And I _definitely_ do not want to watch him play grab-ass with Kurosaki."

"Hey! It's not grab-ass!" Ichigo almost dropped his notebook; it slipped when he was yelling at Uryuu. 'Freaking Ishida,' Ichigo thought. 'Acting all high and mighty. He's just jealous because I've got Grimm and he doesn't.' He mumbled a few select curse words and went back to attacking his notebook.

"Oi, Berry! What are you doing with your legs there?" Both boys strode up, mischievous looks on their faces. "You are just _asking_ to be raped."

Ichigo didn't look up from his writing. "Only you see it that way. You're just looking for an excuse to screw me senseless."

"Oh, no, Ichi. I don't need an excuse to screw you senseless." Grimmjow stuck his tongue out at Ichigo in a very childlike manner.

Gin sighed, looking rather exasperated. "I'm tellin' ya, Grimmy, he doesn' look like he wants ta be raped! That doesn' even make sense, 'cause if he _wanted_ to be raped, then it wouldn' be rape!"

"Then he just really wants sex, because I'm tellin' _you_, Gin, my berry is just dying for a good fuck."

"I 'unno. I think he just looks like a flamingo."

"No, it looks like he wants me."

"So, wait..." Gin tilted his head to the side, a new thought striking him. "Does that mean when ya see flamingos, you automatically assume they're all horny?"

"Well, yeah. 'Cause flamingos are whores like that." Grimmjow laughed.

Ichigo feigned a wounded look. "Are you calling me a whore?"

Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise. "Well, uh... Technically, Gin called ya a whore. He was the one who said you looked like a flamingo."

"Ah, ah, ah. I wasn' the one who said flamingos were always horny."

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo quivered his pouted lip. "How could you?"

"Aww, Ichi, don't pull that face on me. I'd never say stuff like that to ya. An' anyways, you know I'd kick anybody's ass who even _looked_ like they were thinking about you."

"So?"

Grimmjow put his hands on the wall, one on each side of the other boy, and kissed him. "Well, that would make it the tiniest bit hard for ya to sleep around, wouldn't it?"

* * *

Author's Note: I'm rewriting all of my fics because I realized how crappy they are. I wish you guys had told me. D: Anyways, I decided to put all my disclaimers and warnings and pairings and stuff once at the begining of the story and then never have to worry about it again. Also, I'ma start writing my author's notes at the end of the chapters. As you may have noticed. I'm sick of not being able to mention something that happened in the chapter because you obviously haven't read it yet. I'm not going to change the story line, though. I don't think. Anyways, you'll know which chapters are rewritten because I've got my whole author's note at the bottom of the page thing going on. (: I've missed you guys, by the way. I'm still really sorry about never ever ever updating.


	2. The Keys & the Castle pt 1

Rukia Kuchiki spun her older brother's key ring on her finger. The owner of said keys was upstairs, frantically tearing apart his room in search of them.

"Rukia, have you seen my car keys?" His voice rumbled down the stairs and into the living room, where his sister stood, her back pressed against the frosted glass panel next to the front door.

"For which car?" Rukia tossed the keys to her other hand and slipped them into her jacket pocket.

The crashing, banging, and cursing from upstairs ceased for a moment as the older Kuchiki pondered this question. The silence was quickly broken again by his booming voice. "They're all on the same ring."

"Oh! I saw them in the kitchen, Byakuya." Rukia tapped her foot, waiting for her sibling to come storming down the stairs and into the living room. She counted down his arrival in her head. 'Three... two...' Right on cue, Byakuya stomped down the steps. "But I—"

"You could have told me _before_ I ripped my bedroom apart." Byakuya's cold stare fixed upon Rukia, obviously annoyed. He shook his head and proceeded into the kitchen. After about five minutes, he strode back into the living room. "Are you positive they were in there? Because I didn't see them."

"Nii-sama, I tried to tell you, but you interrupted me and walked away. I _did_ see your keys in the kitchen, but I took them in case you'd lost them." She placed the keys in Byakuya's outstretched palm. "If I'd known that was what you were looking for, I'd have given them to you ages ago. Now can we please go to Urahara's party, already?"

--

_Sat outside my front window;  
This story's going somewhere.  
He's well hung and I am hanging up.  
There's a song on the radio that says_  
"_Let's get this party started,"  
So let's get this party started!_

As the music blasted through Urahara's stereo speakers, Ichigo's eye scanned the room, looking for a certain familiar face. 'He must not be here yet,' he told himself. 'He promised me he'd be here.'

"Hey, Ichigo! I didn't think you were coming!" Yoruichi waved a bottle of sake in his face. Her free arm was draped around Urahara's neck.

"Neither did I. Someone managed to convince me otherwise." Ichigo sighed, sporting a very weak, strained smile.

"That Grimmjow got you goin' after him again? He's bad news, Ichigo. I'd stay away from him if I were you." Yoruichi waggled her finger at him, sloshing the sake around.

"Oh, let the boy have his fun, Yoruichi." Urahara snagged the bottle from his companion and took a swig. "Although, based on the look on your face, I'd say he isn't here yet."

A light blush began to find its way up Ichigo's cheeks.. "Well, uh.. I'm sure that..." His fingers absentmindedly played with the zipper on his hoodie. "I mean—"

"Oi, Urahara! How do you change the song on this thing?" Renji was pointing at the stereo system.

"Duty calls." Urahara tipped his hat. "I hope you have a nice time tonight."

Ichigo sighed, much more deeply this time, and stuck his hands in the pockets of his jacket. A folded up piece of paper brushed his skin. He took it out and unfolded it to find the note he had written to Grimmjow earlier that day. He had been trying to do his homework, but ,of course, Grimmjow was causing a scene. Ichigo decided he was going to be the spontaneous one this time. He would surprise Grimmjow by asking him to Urahara's party, something very out of character for him. Ichigo hated parties, especially ones to which he went alone. Which is why, when Grimmjow returned the note with a smile, saying he'd love to go, Ichigo made him promise he would be there.

Thinking back on it, he realized that that had been a very bad idea. 'After all this time we've been dating,' Ichigo though, 'and I'm still trying to boss him around. Guys don't like being told what to do. Not guys like Grimmjow.' Lost in thought, he wandered to a wall and slide down it. He sighed his biggest sigh yet and put his head in his hands. 'Why did I even suggest this? I don't like parties.' He leaned back against the wall, dropping his hands to his lap. 'But Grimm does. It's really obvious— kinda cute actually.' Ichigo smiled to himself. 'He's so loud and energetic all the time..." His eyes swep t over the crowd one more time.

"What'cha lookin' for, Berry?" Grimmjow's signature smirk came into view. He put his hand out to help the carrot top up.

"Nothing, Grimm." Ichigo grinned and took the offering.

"You were definitely looking for _something_." He pulled Ichigo to his feet and put his arm around the other's waist. "Ya find it?"

"Nope." Ichigo pulled the teal haired boy closer and kissed him. "It found me."

* * *

Author's Note: Hiya, dearest reader. The song in this chappie is "Calm Before the Storm" by Fall Out Boy... I don't have anything else to say :|


	3. The Keys & the Castle pt 2

Most of Urahara's guests were gathered on or around the plush couch in the living room. Grimmjow had secured a spot on the love seat, and, finding no room elsewhere, Ichigo sat on the teal haired boy's lap. Everyone was talking and eating pizza. The liveliest of the bunch were Gin and Grimmjow, who were continuing their argument from lunch.

"He was _totally_ asking for some." Grimmjow licked the grease off his fingers. "It was pretty obvious."

"If he was a girl, I'd hafta agree with ya, but he ain't." Gin pointed his crust at Grimmjow. "His ass was against the wall. There's no reason fer ya ta think that was a cry fer sex."

"I know my berry, and I can _tell_ when he wants me." Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo, his hands meeting in the other boy's lap. "And lemme tell ya, Gin, he definitely wanted— mm, Berry, what is _that_?"

"Ugh. My cell phone's going off. It's always on vibrate just in case I can't hear it." Ichigo stood up and retrieved his phone from his back pocket."Unknown... I know about five people off the top of my head who have their number set to private. I better answer this." Ichigo flipped open his cell and held it to his ear. "Hello? _Hello_?"He cupped his hand over the mouthpiece. "I'm gonna take this outside."

Grimmjow folded his arms across his chest and pouted. "Aw. You better be back soon."

"I will. Promise." Ichigo navigated through the mess of bodies, stepping over him, walking around her, until he made it out the door. He stood on the front steps and tried again. "Hello?"

The voice that answered was disguised by a very fake British accent. "M'lady! Zorc's forces have infiltrated the castle! The troops are ready to attack. You must give the word to engage in battle!"

Ichigo glanced up and down the dark, empty street. "Uh..."

"M'lady, you must give the word! If we do not act soon, the castle will fall, and the kingdom will be at the hands of Zorc. M'lady, we—" The voice on the other line broke down into hysterics.

"Oh, very funny, asshole. Ha ha ha." Ichigo hung up and leaned against the outer wall of Urahara's place. He looked up at the sky and thought, 'The moon is full tonight.'

--

Renji glanced at the front door for the ten thousandth time.

"He's only been gone for five minutes."

He looked over his shoulder to find Uryuu, a smug look plastered on his face. "Who's only been gone for five minutes?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Abarai. I'm sitting right behind you. It's hard to miss you sneaking peeks at the front door every other second." He took a sip of his drink. "You're thinking about Kurosaki. And, like I said, he's only been gone for five minutes."

"Ishida, I have no idea what you are talking about." Renji pointed at Uryuu's plastic cup. "I think someone spiked your drink."

"Deny it all you want, Abarai, but you're worried."

Renji raised an eyebrow. "Why would I be worried about Ichigo?"

Uryuu took another sip of his drink and looked at Renji. "Because you're still not over him."

--

Ichigo stared at the night sky, not wanting to go back inside. He'd always loved night time; it created an atmosphere much like a velvet blanket, and Ichigo longed to stay wrapped inside it. Even with Grimmjow's company, he would never adjust to parties, and his current surroundings were a more comfortable environment. He knew, however, that he couldn't remain outside for long. He would stay true to the promise he made Grimmjow. He sighed, but turned to face the door and grabbed the knob. It twisted in his hand, and the door opened in. Ichigo stood face to face with Renji.

"What are you doing out here, Ichigo?"

Ichigo watched with surprise as the red head shut the door behind himself. 'I could ask him the same question,' he thought. 'Did he watch me leave?' He shook his thoughts away. "I was taking a phone call."

Realization washed over Renji's face. "Oh. Who was it from?"

"It was a prank call." Ichigo paused. "Why are you here, Renji?"

"I had to get away from the party. And you know how I love the stars." Renji looked up at the sky. "Full moon."

"I noticed."

Renji returned his gaze back to the carrot top. "I remember when we used to lie on my roof and watch the stars. They were so beautiful."

'What is he getting at?' Ichigo thought..

Renji stepped closer, taking the other boy's hand. "You were so much more beautiful, though."

"Wha— Renji, I—" Ichigo stopped. 'What does he want me to say?'

"I still love you, Ichigo. I want to be 'us' again."

Ichigo pulled his hand from Renji's grasp. "What about Byakuya? Don't you love him anymore?"

"If it meant being with you, I would give up everything. Even Byakuya."

"What about _me_, Renji? Ichigo's eyes were pleading. "I'm happy with Grimmjow."

"But you're not. I see the way you look at him sometimes. He disappoints you." Renji placed his hands around Ichigo's neck. "I wouldn't disappoint you, Ichigo. I could make you so happy."

The carrot top studied the other boy's face, searching for any truth in that statement. He saw the sincerity behind Renji's eyes. He couldn't believe the one who broke his heart was saying these things to him. "You had your chance to make me happy, Renji. And you know what? You failed miserably."

* * *

Author's Note: Hiya, dearest readerers! Drama drama, eh? Haha. I'm so proud of myself XD


	4. The Keys & the Castle pt 3

Ichigo pushed past Renji to return to Urahara's party. He fought his way through the party-goers, finding Gin and Grimmjow still engrossed in their discussion.

"... can't _not_ be asking— Berry! You're finally back!" Grimmjow patted his thighs. "My legs were getting cold."

Smiling, Ichigo sat down on the teal haired boy's lap. "I'm glad my ass has returned to warm them up."

"Anyways, Grimmy, there's no way he was askin' fer any sex." Gin reached over and tugged Ichigo's vibrant orange hair.

Grimmjow swatted the hand away. "Gin, I already told. He totally wanted—"

"Oh, smother me with a pillow!" Ichigo sat straight up and turned to the other boys. "Will you guys stop arguing about that? I don't see why it's so effing important." He leaned back against Grimmjow's chest.

"Silly, it's important 'cause it's about you." Grimmjow kissed the top of Ichigo's head. "Though, I dunno why Gin's so interested."

Gin shook his head. "I ain't in'trested. I'm juss tryin' ta teach ya the difference between 'want and 'ask.'"

--

Renji stood outside, staring at the front door in shock. 'Did that conversation really just happen?' he thought. He looked at his feet and a tear splashed onto the cement. 'Why am I crying? Did I really expect him to jump into my arms and take me back? To forget everything I've put him through?" He wiped a fresh tear from his face. 'Why am _I_ the one that can't move on?' The red head looked back at the door; through the semi-circle window he could see some of the party guests. Ishida. Momo, Rangiku. Ulquiorra. He finally found the face he dreaded to see.

Byakuya Kuchiki was standing near Urahara and Yoruichi. The latter was talking to him, still swinging around a bottle of sake. Byakuya was nodding, but Renji could tell his mind was elsewhere. The fierce man rarely showed emotion, but Renji knew him well enough to tell what he was thinking.

Renji sighed. 'He's looking for me.' He took his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Two new text messages" was displayed on the screen. He pressed the "Read" button on his phone.

-**Renji, where are you (Byakuya)**

**-You there? (Byakuya)**

He closed his cell. 'Maybe I should just go home and tell him I'm note feeling well.' He looked back at Byakuya, who was now checking his phone. Renji opened his cell again and pressed "Compose Message."

**-Im outside. Needed fresh air. (Renji)**

He sent the message and returned the phone to his pocket. He watched as Byakuya read the text and excused himself from the conversation. Renji bit his lip, taking Ichigo's place on the wall. The door opened a few seconds later, and Byakuya stepped out into the night.

"Renji?" His eyebrows were furrowed as he scanned the horizon before finally settling on the red haired boy beside him. His expression softened. "I was getting worried." The relief on his face did not stay long as he studied Renji. "What's wrong?"

Renji smiled. Byakuya knew him so well. "Nothing. I just wanted to see the sky." He stepped away from the wall. "What made you think something was wrong?"

"Something in your eyes." Byakuya took both of Renji's hands in his own. "You're upset."

"No, Bya, I'm—"

"What did he say?"

Renji's eyes widened, and he attempted to compose himself. "What are you talking about?"

"The Kurosaki boy. He was out here with you a few minutes ago, was he not?"

Words escaped the red head. He stared at Byakuya, mouth agape.

"What did he say?" Byakuya's voice was sharp.

Renji lowered his gaze to his and Byakuya's entwined fingers. "He says he's happy with Grimmjow."

"Do you still love me, Renji?" The voice that came out of the man did not belong to him. It was soft, quivering, vulnerable even. "Do you still want to be with me?"

Renji looked up into Byakuya's eyes. They glistened with worry and sorrow. The pain Renji was causing was so eminent in his features, and all the younger boy wanted to do was make it go away. He wished he could say yes, but he knew that lying to Byakuya was only going to hurt him more. Renji sighed. "I don't know anymore, Bya. I honestly don't know."

--

Ichigo's face lit up as one of his favorite songs began to play over the speakers. He jumped off the couch to start dancing, but paused, seeing something out of the corner of his eye. He watched Byakuya leave the house, looking worried. A wave of guilt washed over Ichigo when he realized that by hurting Renji, he had hurt Byakuya as well. He felt the need to apologize for the upset he had caused in their relationship. Just as he started for the door, however, he realized that Byakuya had been the one to ruin the relationship that _Ichigo_ had had with Renji. He would let the two to sort out their own problems. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow from his seat. He wasn't about to let his ex ruin the night.

_Tonight I'm drowning in my favorite records  
Trying to forget how every threat  
Reminds me of the nights I spent with you.  
They play the soundtrack to my falling tears;  
Soundtrack to these wasted years.  
And the sleeves hide scars better than I could ever do._

Grimmjow looked startled as Ichigo dragged him to the center of the living room. The carrot top let go of him and started swaying to the beat of the music. Grimmjow sighed, surrendering to the moment, and synched his movements with Ichigo's. The crowd took notice the dancing couple and circled around them. Some joined the make-shift dance floor, while others egged on the dancers. Ichigo grinned at his companion, glad that he was enjoying himself for what felt like the first time that night.

_The record plays to the beat of my heart.  
And my heart, you know it plays like a metronome  
If the record skips a beat my heart will, too.  
It sounds like a radio with the speakers blown.  
The kind of sound that you'll never know.  
Treble high and the bass down low._

The crowd was jumping up and down, its center packed with people dancing. The noise was breaking sound barriers, but somehow Ichigo noticed the front door opening. Like a sixth sense, he could feel Byakuya enter the room. To him, the change in atmosphere was like a thick fog had just rolled into the house behind the man. When Ichigo turned around, he found that Byakuya was not alone. Renji was close behind. The two snaked around the party, keeping to the walls, until they reached the kitchen. Following them with his eyes, Ichigo made a full circle that ended with him facing Grimmjow again. The teal haired boy raised an eyebrow, but Ichigo only shrugged his shoulders and continued dancing.

_And I'll play these records you've always hated.  
I'm feeling so sick and medicated.  
Aw, come on, why are you so nervous, boy?  
My prescriptions read like ransom notes  
And love letters you never wrote.  
Help me feel like I'm not paranoid..._

_

* * *

_Author's Note: I decided that I am going to cut off the end of this chapter (which was awful, by the way. Why didn't anybody tell me? It hurt to look at it) and write another part to chapter 2. So look out for that. I don't know how I'm going to upload it, though. I'd have to shift all my chapters down one. D: But such is life. I changed the song, too! This one is "Speakers Blown" by Hit the Lights.

P.S. I really really enjoy this rewrite. Much more than I enjoy the original. :| Anyways, I'm pretty proud of this. Yay!


	5. The Keys & the Castle pt 4

Renji's eyes scanned the crowd as he followed Byakuya through the house, looking for what he knew he shouldn't be. The gloom on his face was momentarily replaced by warmth when he finally caught a glimpse of the orange he had been searching for, only to return seconds later as he spotted the teal that accompanied it. He shied away from the dancers and towards the man in front of him, catching the end of a glance. Byakuya had been looking over his shoulder. The two fleetingly made eye contact until the lead turned to face front. Renji felt a pang of guilt; he knew how hard it must be to watch him fall back in love with Ichigo.

He began to wish that he had just stayed outside. He didn't need his relationship out where the world could see, and he knew Byakuya felt the same way. He didn't understand why he was being led inside. Neither of them would want to have an audience, not for this. He saw Byakuya disappear into the kitchen and sighed, accepting whatever fate the night brought him.

"Did Rukia see us?" Byakuya was leaning against the refrigerator, arms crossed and eyes closed.

Renji shrugged his shoulders. When he didn't receive a response, he realized that he had to verbalize his action. "I don't know. _I_ didn't see _her_."

"That's good enough. I don't need her poking her nose where it doesn't belong."

"What do you mean?"

Byakuya opened his eyes and looked at Renji. "Would you like to explain what's going on to her?"

"As if I could. I need somebody to explain that to me."

"Exactly." He closed his eyes again.

Renji ventured farther into the kitchen. It was unnerving, to feel so exposed. Empty rooms did that to him. Or maybe it was just Byakuya. He placed his elbows on the island counter. Head in his hands, Renji watched the other man's chest rise and fall. Music trickling in from the other room nipped at his ears, but the icy silence coming from Byakuya was even louder. He longed for him to say something, anything, as long as it broke the barrier between them. Renji was so immersed in his own thoughts that when his wish was granted, he jumped at the sound.

"What do you want me to do, Renji?" Byakuya had actually gravitated towards him, now leaning on the counter as well. "Tell me, because I don't know."

'What do I want him to do?' Renji thought. He looked down at the granite, at the reflection bouncing back at him. His face was contorted from confusion, so much so that it resembled pain. 'How can I tell him when I don't know either?'

Byakuya placed his hand under Renji's chin, nudging it up until they were face to face. "Do you think I won't do everything in my power to keep you? I've already risked so much for us!"

"I know."

"I could lose my job. I could go to _prison_, Renji."

"I know."

"Renji, I'm your _teacher_. But I don't care about any of that! I stay with you! I stay with you because I _love_ you."

"I know, Byakuya! I know!" Tremors shook Renji's body as he held back tears. "Trust me, I've thought about all of this. From the very beginning, I worried about you. Worried about what I could do to you. I am the secret that could ruin your life, and that _terrifies_ me!"

"Renji—"

"The first thing that came to my mind when I watched him walk out that door was you, because I didn't know what would happen if I followed him. So don't act like I don't know what this means!" Renji took a deep breath. "Because _I know_. I know—"

"Renji!" Byakuya hissed. "Shut up!"

"What..."

He jerked his head at the door.

Renji looked over to find possibly the last person on the planet whom he would've chosen to hear that speech.

Grimmjow stood in the doorway, glaring at the troubled couple. "Sorry to interrupt, but have either of you seen my boyfriend?" He emphasized the word 'my' irritably.

The red head's eyes widened, realizing that the other boy had understood exactly who he had been talking about. He prayed that he hadn't talked to Ichigo about it.

"Well?"

"No." Byakuya's cold stare reared upon Grimmjow, unappreciative of the tone being used with _his_ boyfriend. If he could still be called that. "Can you excuse us? This is a private conversation."

"If it's so damn private, take it somewhere else." Grimmjow stared right back at Byakuya, obviously unaffected by the older man's gaze. "_I'm_ lookin' fer my—"

"Grimmjow!" Tan arms snaked across Grimmjow's chest, and a vibrant, orange-topped head peered over his shoulder. Ocher eyes scanned the kitchen and, sensing the tension in the air, narrowed. "What's going on?"

"Nothin', Ichi. I was juss looking fer ya." Grimmjow's scowl didn't relent; he was still staring daggers at Renji and Byakuya.

Ichigo saw the look of distress on Renji's face and immediately knew what he had walked in on. He began to whisper in Grimmjow's ear.

Renji couldn't hear what was being said, but could gather enough by the pure delight settling in Grimmjow's eyes. As Ichigo pulled the teal haired boy away, Renji laid his head in the crook of his arms, which were resting on the table.

"Are you alright?"

He grunted.

"Please don't act like this."

Renji shook his head into his arms. He was so disappointed in himself. He had been so happy with Byakuya; what changed? Renji brooded over this question deeply, not hearing a word the man standing over him said.

Byakuya stared at the red head and sighed. Even though he knew Renji was no longer listening, he wanted to say so much more. He bit his lip, trying not to let those desperate words escape them. "I still love you, you know."

* * *

Author's Note: Is it weird that physically writing (like, on paper) helps my writer's block? Because I've been sitting with this chapter for days, and I only finished it because I sat down with a notebook and not at my computer. Also, this chapter is very emotional. I get really into it, too, so I was like, on the verge of tears writing it. D:

P.S. Vernacular is my new favorite word. (: I wish I could use it in everyday conversation.


	6. Broken Hearts, Broken Glass

Ichigo opened his eyes. Light flooded into the room through a window above the bed, illuminating him and Grimmjow. Ichigo was using the other boy's torso as a pillow. The rhythmic heartbeat and steady breathing were soothing.

"You awake?" Grimmjow's rough voice rumbled in his chest.

"Yeah."

Silence. Ichigo couldn't see Grimmjow's face, but he knew the other boy was debating whether or not to ask the question floating around his head. He did.

"What happened last night?"

"Before or after the sex?" His words were playful.

"Ichigo." Grimmjow's words were harsh, puncturing the lighthearted atmosphere created by the carrot top. "Answer me."

He rolled over and propped himself up with his elbows. "Grimmjow, _nothing happened_."

"Stop bullshitting me, Ichi. I can tell when something's bothering you. You've been tap dancing around the subject since you got back from that phone call. I _know_ he was out there with you, and I _know_ that he said something that hurt you."

"He didn't—" Ichigo was interrupted by a growl. He surrendered, realizing that it would be easier if he told the truth. "He just wanted to get back together with me."

"He _what_?"

"He said he was still in love with me."

Grimmjow sat straight up and snarled, baring his teeth. "Ichigo, that dirty bastard _cheated _on you and then left you for the man he snuck around with!"

"You think I don't _know _that?"

"Then why are you so upset about it?"

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "How would you feel if Ulquiorra told you that he wanted to be with you again?"

Grimmjow inhaled sharply. Ichigo had obviously touched a nerve.

"Don't tell me that you'd just skip off unaffected. It would hurt you just as much as Renji hurt me." Ichigo shook his head and snorted. "Hypocrisy isn't so attractive on you, Grimm."

"Lies don't suit _you _that well, either."

Ichigo had had enough; he turned away from Grimmjow, ending the feud. Now lying on his side, he closed his eyes. A thought struck him as he remembered something Renji had told him the night before. _I see the way you look at him sometimes. He disappoints you._ 'He... disappoints me?' he thought.

A hand rested on his shoulder. "Ichigo..." He shrugged it off.

'Maybe Renji was right...' Ichigo pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. 'Maybe I'm_ not_ happy with him.'

Grimmjow watched the carrot top cringe, wishing he could take that pain away. That pain he had caused. "I'm sorry..." His lips formed the words, but they never came.

--

_CRASH._ Renji bolted up in bed. His eyes darted around the room, searching for the source of the noise. He found no perpetrator, so he quietly stepped onto the wooden floor, making sure to avoid the creaking board that might give him away. As he walked through the doorway, he grabbed the wooden bat placed there for such occasions. Holding it aloft, Renji crept down the stairs.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The red head whipped around, ready to strike his attacker. He was met with purple hair and a tattooed face. "Oh. Hisagi." He lowered the bat and smiled with embarrassment. "I didn't know you were home."

"I could say the same for you. I figured you'd be with Kuchiki."

Renji sighed. "Don't even get me started about that."

Hisagi raised an eyebrow. "Did you two get into a fight?"

"Not exactly... I don't know what you would call it, really."

It was Hisagi's turn to sigh. He took the bat from Renji and leaned it against the wall. "Come on, we can talk about it over coffee." He swept his roommate into the kitchen and pressed the "Brew" button on the coffee machine. He watched the other boy stumble about, still drowsy from his sleep. "Watch it, I dropped a—"

"Fuck!" Renji hopped on one foot, holding the other. "I'm bleeding!"

"Tried to warn you." Hisagi's voice was mocking. "I dropped a glass right before you tried to assault me."

"I tried to assault you _because_ you broke the glass. I thought you were a freaking robber!" Renji sat down on a barstool and began nursing his wound with a wet paper towel. "You wanna clean this shit up? And get me a band-aid while you're at it."

Glass fragments were swept into a dustpan, reaching the trashcan just as the coffee machine beeped to signal it had done its job. Hisagi poured them both a cup and, along with his coffee, handed Renji the requested bandage. He leaned back on the counter. "So what's the deal with you and Kuchiki?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You told Kurosaki that you want to be with him, didn't you?"

Renji laughed. "I guess you would believe me."

"How'd he find out?"

"He's Byakuya, what do you expect?"

"Do you still love him?"

"I want to." Renji paused for a second, reconsidering his answer. "Well, actually, I guess I do. Just not enough."

"Not enough?"

The red head nodded. "Not enough to make me forget that I still love Ichigo."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm getting sick D: My friend told me she hoped I didn't have swine flu. Haha. -.- Um. So, I realized that I forgot to do this last chapter, but I figured better late than never. Ready? BIGGEST THANKS IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD TO: Hoeru. GetusgaPantera-obsessin. You unstuck me when I needed unsticking. I honestly don't think I ever would have finished that last chapter if it wasn't for you. So, round of applause for you. :D


	7. Of Threats and Fights and Danger

"Oi, Red." Grimmjow sat in the desk next to Renji. He had made special efforts to be early so they could have a little chat before the bell rang. "I know you were screwing with Ichigo's head on Friday. Lay off, or you're gonna have to deal with me." He jabbed a thumb at his chest.

"Look, Grimmjow, I know you're under the impression that the universe revolves around you, but really, I have more important things to deal with besides—" Renji cut off, finally processing what Grimmjow had said. "How do you even know what happened?"

"Did you _really_ think I wasn't going to go home and ask him after that little scene in the kitchen?"

"That's what I was hoping for, yeah."

"Well, you're a fucking idiot."

Renji sighed, speaking to himself under his breath. "So I've noticed." He heard the classroom door open and glanced up to see who had just walked in.

It was Ichigo. He slunk into the classroom and took a seat near the door, the farthest from where Grimmjow was sitting.

The teal haired boy had been watching Ichigo since he entered the room and continued stared for a few seconds before snapping back into reality.

Renji snorted. "I knew you didn't care that I want him back."

"What?"

"He's pissed off at you. You're only bitching at me because you need somebody to take it out on."

"He's not pissed—"

"That's bull. I know how he acts when he's angry, Grimmjow. I've dated him, too." Renji nodded at Ichigo. "He's mad at you."

"Well, that doesn't mean what I said isn't true. Back the fuck off my boyfriend, or I will beat the shit outta you."

"I think you have bigger priorities than me. Maybe you should try making up with said boyfriend before you go around trying to 'protect' him."

"And maybe if you could just keep your hands to yourself, I wouldn't have to make up with him." Grimmjow stood up. "I'll be watching you, Abarai. I'll know the _second_ I will have the pleasure of putting you in your place. And trust me, I will make you wish you were never even born."

--

Grimmjow shoved Renji against a wall. "I thought I told you to stay the _hell_ away from my boyfriend!" He balled his hand into a fist and punched Renji in the face. "You didn't put him through enough shit the first time, so you had to try again?" The teal haired boy had a handful of Renji's t-shirt in his grasp.

Fear flashed in the red head's eyes as he realized the other boy had had every intention of fulfilling his promise from the very beginning. "I honestly didn't mean to kiss him, Grimmjow! I don't know what came over me! I would never want to hurt him more than I already have."

"Bullshit! You enjoy messing with him! You _want_ him to break down. You don't give a _crap_ about his feelings!" Grimmjow punched Renji in the stomach and stood back as his victim doubled over. "You're just a little slut!" He practically spat the words at the red head. "You don't care who you get with as long as they let you in their pants!"

Renji attempted to stand up straight, crawling up the wall behind him. "I— I just wanted one last of his lips. I've always—" His words were swallowed by surprise as he found himself once again pressed against the concrete.

"You don't deserve a 'last taste.'" Grimmjow's eyes spat poison hatred as he tried to inject it into Renji's heart. "Hell, you didn't even deserve a first taste!" He punched Renji in the face again.

Renji wiped the blood dribbling down his cheek with the back of his hand. "You're right."

Grimmjow's relentless grip on Renji momentarily faltered. "What?"

The red haired boy's head hung like a rag doll's. "I don't deserve Ichigo. I never did." He looked up into Grimmjow's eyes. "Do you?"

"Of course I do, asshole!" Grimmjow pulled Renji by his t-shirt only to smash him back into the wall. "More than you ever will." He finally let go of his victim and began to walk home, too disgusted to torment him any longer. As he turned the corner onto his street, he began to wonder. ' I do deserve him... Don't I?"

* * *

Author's Note: An Update?!? Whaaaaaaaat? Am I feeling alright? Lol, I dunno. I'm pretty happy with this rewrite. I have to change the title, though, because I totally cut out a scene thing. Whatever. :D Hope you like!

P.S. FF is cramping my artistic style and wont let me put the full title in the title box. So this chapter is ACTUALLY called "Of Threats and Fights and Dangerous Things." Just thought you should know.


	8. The Forbidden Kiss

Ichigo sat against his bedroom door, his forehead resting on his knees. In front of him lay his cell phone, which was lit up and vibrating. "Renji" was displayed on the screen. 'If I ignore it, it will go away,' Ichigo thought. It stopped for a moment, and then vibrated once more to signal a voice message. He wrapped his arms around his legs and interlocked his fingers. 'What the hell happened today?' Ichigo leaned against the door and sighed as he remembered.

_Ichigo stared at Renji. 'Why did he invite me here?' he thought. Looking around, he noticed that they were alone in the park. He found it odd, creepy even, as if he was in a scene from a very bad horror movie. 'And why did I come?'_

_ Renji cleared his throat. "Ichigo, I'm really sorry if I, uh, hurt you with what I said on Friday." He sighed. "It was out of line, and it will never happen again."_

_ "Uh... That's great?" Ichigo studied Renji's face. He was tense, his eyes shifting in their sockets. Ichigo had picked up on a few things when he dated Renji, and his nervous habits were one of them. Renji was clearly lying. But why? "Is that all you wanted?"_

_ Renji looked into Ichigo's eyes. The carrot top could see the fight going on inside the other's head. Finally, Renji's thoughts were settled, and he took a deep breath. "No. It wasn't what I wanted at all." He took Ichigo's hand and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist. His mouth hovered next to Ichigo's ear. "But this is."_

_ Ichigo's eyes widened as Renji's lips crashed against his own. One of Renji's hands gravitated towards his head while the other remained on his lower back. Renji entwined his fingers in the orange mane. Ichigo relaxed, leaning into the familiar kiss, the lips he'd touched so many times. He closed his eyes, parting his own lips, but Renji pulled away._

_ When Ichigo looked at the other boy, he found him staring through him, eyes wide. Ichigo turned around to meet another familiar pair of lips. The teal haired boy beckoned for Renji to come, and when he did, those lips whispered something in his ear. Ichigo couldn't bear to watch; he turned yet again and headed home._

--

'Why did I have to kiss him?' Renji leaned against the wall of the school, staring at the sky. His cell phone was pressed to his ear, ringing.

"Hey, it's Ichigo. I'm not here right now, so leave a message, and I'll call you back." The answering machine picked up for the fifth time in a row.

Renji snapped his cell shut. "Dammit!" His breath caught, and the bruises Grimmjow had given him earlier made themselves known. He slid down the wall, a hand clutching his stomach, and cursed himself again.

'That never should have happened!' He punctuated the thought with his fist, slamming it against the concrete beneath him. 'So why did it?'

_ Renji watched as Ichigo's eyes scanned the park; the doubt in his mind was etched onto his face. Renji cleared his throat, intruding on the other boy's thoughts, and he began to rattle off the stuffy lines written by Ishida. "Ichigo, I'm really sorry if I, uh, hurt you with what I said on Friday." He sighed. "It was out of line, and it will never happen again."_

_ "Uh... That's great?" The look on Ichigo's face revealed that he didn't believe a word that had come out of Renji's mouth. Of course, he had every right not to. The things he had said to Ichigo were only meant to save his own ass.. "Is that all you wanted?"_

_ Renji looked into Ichigo's eyes. They were searching for answers, just as his own were. He longed to comfort the other boy. He longed to fill in the blanks that were causing such confusion. He longed to caress his body and— 'Would you like your ass kicked, Renji?' He interrupted his own thoughts before they careened out of control. 'Is Ichigo really worth that?' Renji looked back to Ichigo, his eyes still so piercing, and knew his answer. "No. It wasn't what I wanted at all." His heart took control, and his mind had no say in the matter. He tried not to pull Ichigo closer, to wrap his arms around the other boy, but his body had other plans. "But this is," he whispered in Ichigo's ear._

_ Renji pushed his lips onto Ichigo's and felt the smaller boy's body stiffen. His hand skated up Ichigo's back, finding their way to tangle with orange strands of hair. He felt Ichigo relax and push back against him. He was granted access to the other boy's mouth, but he pulled away when he heard the crunching of leaves. He looked up to see Grimmjow standing behind Ichigo. The teal haired boy motioned for Renji to come closer, disgust plastered on his face._

_ Renji skulked to Grimmjow, who spoke low, so they were not overheard. "I knew I couldn't trust you. Be at the school courtyard in five minutes." He turned to talk to Ichigo, but he found the carrot top was already gone. "Dammit!" He stalked off towards the school._

_ Renji stood, almost trembling, but shook off his fear and followed Grimmjow._

* * *

Author's Note: Hiya, dear reader! WHOA. Another update? So soon? But I just updated yesterday! I haven't even let you guys be sufficiently angry at me for not posting in so long! I must be sick!

Bahahah. I love you guys, really. I miss doing this every day. I'm going to tell myself that it's summer! I should be doing this every day! Or at least more often then once every wheneverIfeellikeit. I have guard this summer, though, I might be busy. Especially come fall. You may hear from me once in a never. So I shall try to update as much as possible whilst I still can.

On another note, I'm almost done rewriting this... book? Lol. I have one more chapter left, maybe. This one was surprisingly easy to write, and I'm VERY happy with how it came out. :D Talk to you soon (hopefully)!

PS: I rewrote this chapter a bit more, but nothing major.


	9. Those Three Words

Author's Note: Hiya, dear reader. This is the last chapter for this installment. I decided to split Various here, FYI. My friend was getting antsy, so I figured you guys cared less about what I have written, and more about what I will be writing. Check the pro for the next one, "The Continued Shenanigans of Karakura High School." That story used to be the rest of this one, however it could stand on it's own as a sequel. (If you do, be warned. The author's note is pretty much the same, save for this bit and the next one.) There's also a third installment already posted, "Before the Shenanigans of Karakura High School." It's a prequel for both of my other stories. _Also_, keep your eyes out for ANOTHER one, which I have so lovingly dubbed "Even More Shenanigans of Karakura High School." First chapter should be posted soon. (:

Pairings: Ichigo x Grimmjow, Urahara x Yoruichi, Renji x Byakuya, Ichigo x Renji (one-sided)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Boo

Warning: MxM, horrific language, suggestions of sex, bad writing, typos, OOCness, boy kissing, prank calls, bad British accents, lying, cheating, angst, drama, strippers, coke spikers, violence if you're a wimp, fluff. Don't like, don't read.

'Thoughts'

-- Scene/Time change

* * *

Grimmjow sat on the sill of his open bedroom window, watching the sun set on a day he would rather forget. He knew the kiss wasn't Ichigo's fault, but he couldn't help but feel betrayed. Ichigo didn't stop Renji; he almost looked like he was enjoying it. And he couldn't stop wondering if he deserved Ichigo. The other boy was so much nicer and more honest and—

"Hey, Grimm! Get your ass outta the window come answer the effin' door!" Grimmjow looked down to find the orange haired boy on the grass, hands in his pockets. "You've got company!"

Grimmjow smiled and swung his legs inside the house. His Berry always knew exactly when he was needed. He flew down the stairs three at a time and opened the door with a grin. "Berry! What a surprise!"

Ichigo slipped his arms around the teal haired boy's neck and kissed him softly. He looked worried. "What happened after I left?"

Grimmjow's grin faded. "S'not important."

Ichigo sighed. "Is he gonna be okay?" He shook his head. "Stupid question. He keeps calling me. 'Course he'll be okay." He looked up at Grimmjow. "Why did you make him do that?"

"I wanted him to apologize to you. He should've right away, but he didn't. So I just gave him a little prodding." Grimmjow stepped further outside and shut the door. "How'd ya know?"

"Renji doesn't talk like that. I could tell he didn't mean it." Ichigo pulled away from Grimmjow and put his hands back in his pockets "I— I'm sorry." He stared at his Chucks.

Grimmjow put an arm around Ichigo's waist. "Fer what?"

Ichigo turned his head towards Grimmjow. "For a second, I actually wanted him to kiss me."

--

Uryuu circled the school, trying to find an unlocked door. 'Why am I so stupid? My bag will be gone if I can't get in before morning,' he thought. As he walked through the courtyard, he saw Renji sitting against the wall. He quickened his pace and upon reaching Renji, kneeled down to talk to the red head. He saw the other boy had blood around his mouth and bruising on his cheek. "What happened, Abarai?"

Renji looked up at Uryuu. "Grimmjow happened."

Uryuu stood up and turned to help Renji to his feet. "You need to be patched up." He pointed at Renji's face. "Is that the only place you're bleeding from?"

Renji nodded. "Juss lost a tooth. No biggie." He spat on the sidewalk; it was tinted pink.

Uryuu glanced around the floor. "Tooth's long gone. You should get that looked at." He sighed. "Where else did he hit you?"

"My stomach. But I'm fine, Ishi—" He stopped as Uryuu lifted up his t-shirt to expose a large, dark purple bruise.

Uryuu let the shirt fall back into place and looked up at Renji. "What on Earth did you do to him?"

Renji shrugged his shoulders. "Nothin' to him."

Uryuu raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'to him'?"

"I mean I didn't do anything to Grimmjow. This was for kissing Ichigo." Renji smirked. "And it was damn worth it, too."

--

Grimmjow ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair; the carrot top had fallen asleep on Grimmjow's chest. The two were sitting on the couch, an empty box of pizza on the table in front of them. Grimmjow had the remote in his other hand and was lazily flipping through the channels. He was just about to turn the TV off when his companion stirred.

"Grimm?" Ichigo blinked a few times.

Grimmjow smiled. His Berry was so cute when he was sleepy. "I'm right here. Ya okay?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and nuzzled Grimmjow's chest. "Mm. Call my dad and tell him I'm stayin' over at your house tonight."

"It'd be my pleasure." Grimmjow took several strands of Ichigo's hair and twirled them around his finger.

Ichigo smiled. "Grimm?"

The teal haired boy looked down at Ichigo. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Grimmjow watched as the smaller boy's breathing evened out. "I love you, too."


End file.
